Tangga
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: Cintanya selama ini telah dipermainkan. Ia pun melangkah menjangkau janjinya demi kekasihnya itu. Dan, rasa bersalah kekasihnya akan membuahkan sesuatu yang baru untuk kehidupan yang baru...


**KYAAA!**

SAYA NONGOL LAGI LOOOHHHH! /minjem toa mesjid ama Kong Aji/

Baru aja kemaren siang publish, eh hari berikutnya udah publish new fic! /Dasar author kesambet setan nulis!/ Yeah, liburan lama banget bikin jempol ga berhenti gatel-gatel. Romannya pengen bersalsa sepanjang hari di atas papan qwerty...

Bagus dong, daripada liburan keluyuran ngabisin duit emak? Mending ngetik? /alasan, bilang aja ga punya duit/

Okay, fic ini adalah PR dari **Andromeda no Rei** (My Expected Baby). Saya punya masalah besar di alam Canon. Makanya, saya minta dia untuk ngasih saya tutorial bikin fic Canon. Akhir, saya berani nyoba dan ini hasilnya...!

/JENGJENG!/

Maaf ya, ini fic Canon pertama saya loh (sebelumnya pernah buat semi Canon yang TERLALU SEMI). Jadi, kekurangannya mohon dikoreksi, ya...

**.**

**Tangga**

(Maaf, judulnya mungkin ga nyambung, tetapi saya punya filosofi sendiri akan judul tersebut. Mungkin ada yang tahu?)

©2011

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Wataru Takayama

Genre: Romance/Dan-Ga-Tau-Lagi/

Warning: Canon (**Modified Canon**)/OOC (semoga nggak)/Typoes/Gaje/Abal/Drabble/**KONFLIK GA JELAS DENGAN PAIRING YANG SAYA SENDIRI BINGUNG**/Jurus Ngarang (Jurus yang Berbahasa Inggris)/**TIDAK PLAGIAT** tetapi ada scene yang terinspirasi dari karya orang lain/

Note for Readers: Baca Melek-melek Warning di Atas. **G**a **S**uka, **J**angan **B**aca.

Note for Rei-teme (**Andromeda no Rei**): I-ini ulangan hamba, Rei-shisou. Maaf, ngumpulinnya telat. Tolong jangan sampe remedial...

And guys, this is my story, happy reading!

.

.

"Naruto, maaf, aku sudah bosan dengan bunga lavendermu," ujar seorang gadis berambut soft pink dengan ekspresi getir, tak ingin terlalu kentara menyakiti lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa kau selalu memberikanku bunga lavender?"

Pria berparas karamel itu cukup tersedak benda panas yang masuk ke kerongkongannya. Hatinya merintih cukup melengking. Ternyata hari ini pun tiba. Imaji Sakura yang membuang bunga lavendernya tempo lalu kini terbukti. Sakura sudah berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. "Karena bunga lavender itu melambang perasaan cinta yang utuh, pengabdian, kebahagiaan, keberuntungan, dan kesuksesan," pria bernama Naruto itu menjawab dengan nada yang bijak. Berusaha menuntut nasib lavender-nya yang dianggap remeh sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya sebagai halimun tebal yang menutupi luka hatinya.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya, Naruto?" Gadis itu lalu melirik ke arah sebuket lavender pemberian Naruto. Mencoba mencari perasaan yang Naruto sampaikan. "Tetapi sayang sekali, aku harus jujur, aku tidak menyukai lavendermu—"

"—dan selalu membuangnya ketika aku tak melihatmu?"

Iris emerald Sakura bergetar. Ia tak menyangkan Naruto sudah mengetahui hal itu. Sakura memang selalu membuang lavender pemberian Naruto di tong sampah dekat rumahnya. "Maaf Naruto..." Sakura lalu meninggalkan Naruto. Ia kembalikan lavender dari Naruto dan beranjak melompati atap-atap rumah desa Konoha. Ia tak kuasa menyakiti Naruto terlalu parah. Ia tak mencintai Naruto. Saat itu ia hanya merasakan sakit. Ia hanya butuh tempat pelarian saat Sasuke menjadi semakin antagonis. Ia hanya butuh seseorang sebagai tempat bersandar, bukan tempat dimana ia bisa meletakkan cintanya.

Naruto pun berdiri memaku setelah gadis itu meremukkan hatinya. Ia berusaha menganggap tak ada kejadian tadi. Meski amat pahit, ia coba berakting hubungannya dengan Sakura tetap baik-baik saja. Jadi, permasalahan bunga ini ia anggap hanya masalah kecil yang tak perlu diperbesar. Ia memang bukan lelaki yang romantis. Yang ia bisa berikan pada Sakura hanya seonggok cintanya dalam buket lavender yang ia petik di ladang lavender liar di belakang tebing patung wajah Hokage.

Naruto lalu memandang karangan lavender yang telah dirangkainya. Rangkaian bunga dari tangan laki-laki tak berbakat sepertinya memang tak secantik karangan bunga seorang florist. Jauh berbeda dari ikebana yang sering ia lihat ketika melewati toko bunga Yamanaka.

Naruto kemudian berbicara pada bunga itu, seolah-olah bunga lavender itu mendengarnya. "Hai Lavender-ku yang manis, hari ini Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia tak menginginkanmu. Kenapa dia tidak suka denganmu, ya?" Naruto lalu beranjak pulang dengan langkah lesu.

**BRUKK!**

Seseorang menabrak Naruto yang sedang berjalan menunduk. Pegangan tangannya pada buket bunga lavender itu pun terlepas, digantikan tadahan tangannya di pinggang seorang gadis yang hampir terjatuh menabraknya. Nafas gadis yang memburu itu seketika memelan. Sementara itu, degup jantungnya semakin kencang seperti ledakkan kembang api yang amat indah. Rona merah pun mewarnai pipi gadis berambut phytalocyanine blue itu.

"Hinata?" ujar Naruto masih menyanggah tubuh gadis bernama Hinata itu. Hinata tak bergeming karena terbius pesona saphire Naruto.

"Hinata," timpal Shino dari arah belakangnya. Hinata tetap tuli. Ia masih terhipnotis. Ia tak pernah menyangka moment ini bisa terwujud. Jatuh di pelukkan pangeran impiannya, mimpi apa ia semalam?

"Hoy Hinata!" teriak Kiba disusul gonggongan Akamaru yang berhasil menyeretnya keluar dari dunia fantasi.

Hinata pun segera membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Ia tundukkan kepalanya sambil merukuk. Wajahnya merah padam berwarna crimson. "Go-gomennasai, Hokage-sama," ujar Hinata terbata. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas, ingin dirinya beransut jatuh terduduk lalu pingsan di tempat dan bangun di hari berikutnya.

"Aku belum jadi Hokage, Hinata. Masih dua hari lagi," sahut Naruto sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sudah, ayo berdiri lagi."

"Ah, ini bunga lavender, Naruto-kun." Hinata segera memungut bunga lavender Naruto yang terjatuh dan mengembalikannya.

Naruto pun mengambil bunga lavender itu dan membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel. "Kalian bertiga sedang apa? Kok lari-larian begitu?"

"Kami sedang latihan bersama," sahut Shino.

"Menangkap kupu-kupu itu," sambung Kiba sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah kupu-kupu morfo yang sedang terbang landai ke arah gedung Hokage.

"Wah, seru sekali latihan kalian!" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Naruto-kun mau ikut?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak bisa. Ada tugas lain yang harus kuselesaikan."

"A Hinata, kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Calon hokage pasti sibuk sekali," timpal Kiba disusul gonggongan Akamaru. Akamaru seperti berkata, "Ya, betul sekali itu, Hinata."

"Go-gomen ne..."

"A, tak usah minta maaf, Hinata-chan," sahut Naruto. "Sudah, ayo kalian teruskan latihannya. Maaf telah mengganggu latihan kalian."

"Yosh, kami pergi dulu, Naruto," ujar Kiba sambil memulai lompatannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto," tambah Shino.

Hinata pun tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto untuk menyusul kedua rekan timnya.

"Tunggu, Hinata..."

"Ah, ada apa, Naruto-kun?" Lompatan Hinata terhenti karena suara baritone Naruto.

"Ini." Naruto memberikan bunga lavendernya sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata dibuat tersetrum lagi oleh pesona Naruto. Bunga, ia diberikan sebuket bunga lavender yang indah oleh Naruto. Hati wanita mana yang tak terbang melayang-layang menembus atmosfer bumi saat pangeran pujaannya memberikan bunga? "Ambillah. Kuberikan padamu..." tambah Naruto menegaskan.

Hinata pun dengan gugup mengambil bunga itu dan mencium keharumannya. "Na-naruto-kun, arigatou gozaimashita..."

"Hmm..." Naruto menggangguk. Naruto senang Hinata mau menerima lavendernya. Ternyata ia punya tempat untuk meletakkan lavender yang indah itu sekarang. "Kau suka lavender itu?"

"Iya. Aku suka sekali, Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata masih memandang lavender pemberian Naruto.

"Hoy Hinata! Ayo lanjutkan latihan!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan.

"A, i, Naruto-kun, aku tinggal, ya?" izin Hinata.

"Hmm... Hati-hati ya..." Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat Hinata melompat meninggalkannya. Hati Naruto terobati dari luka yang telah digoreskan Sakura. Persaan apa yang ia temukan pada Hinata?

.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sama, pagi-pagi memberiku misi?" tanya Sakura saat tiba di ruang kerja Kakashi. Ada Yamato juga di ruangan itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Langit masih menghitam bersama taburan bintang yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku ke hutan tempat tinggal klan Senju," sahut Kakashi sambil merapikan kantung ninjanya. "Sebenarnya misi ini bisa kuselesaikan sendiri dengan Yamato, tetapi aku ingin mengajakmu, karena misi ini ada benang merahnya dengan Sasuke."

Sakura terkejut. Ia ucap nama Sasuke di hatinya dan membuatnya merasakan sesak. Sasuke memang tak pernah ia lupakan. Wajahnya terus mengisi setiap celah hatinya yang kosong. "Apa kita akan bertemunya? Melawannya?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Kakashi sambil memasukkan Icha Icha Taktis ke saku rompi ninjanya. Hari ini ia tidak memakai jubah putih kebanggan Hokage. "Kau ikut saja denganku dan persiapkan otakmu untuk memahami jutsu baru yang akan kuajarkan padamu."

.

Naruto kembali dari perjalanannya ke balik tebing patung wajah Hokage untuk memetik beberapa tangkai lavender. Ia berjalan riang hendak meminta maaf pada Sakura. Apartemen Sakura masih ada di desa yang sama. Hanya berjarak beberapa kavling.

Di perjalanannya menuju rumah Sakura, ia mengunjungi toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia hendak memadukan bunga lain dengan lavender-nya agar Sakura mampu bersikap lebih baik kepada dirinya.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun..." sapa Ino, penjaga toko bunga tersebut.

"Konichiwa Ino-san..." jawab Naruto. "Ino, bisa pilihkan aku bunga?"

"Dengan senang hati..." Ino pun keluar dari meja kerjanya, tempat ia merangkai bunga, ke arah jajaran bunga yang terpajang di toko tersebut. "Kau mau bunga yang seperti apa, Naruto?"

"Aku ingin bunga untuk meminta maaf..."

"Ah, bunga yang cocok untuk meminta maaf adalah tulip putih." Ino mengambil setangkai tulip putih tersebut dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. "Bunga ini melambang permintaan maaf dan rasa menyesal. Bagaimana?"

"Wah, jadi begitukah? Menurutmu, apa cocok dipadukan dengan lavenderku?" Naruto lalu menunjukkan beberapa tangkai lavender yang ia bawa.

"Umm... Agak kurang pas sih. Nantinya akan membuat rangkaian bunga yang terkesan dingin. Jika ditambah dengan bunga yang berwarna kuning cerah, pasti akan terlihat lebih menarik," jawab Ino sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Oh, jadi begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, bunga kuning mana yang cocok, Ino-san?"

Ino melirik ke arah jajaran bunga yang terpajang di tokonya. Ia berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menemukannya. "Ah! Yang ini! Daffodil! Bunga ini melambangkan kau berjanji akan menghadirkan kebahagiaan dan semangat baru," jawab Ino antusias.

"Wah, berarti jika ketiga bunga ini dipadukan, maknanya jadi indah sekali!"

"Ya! Lavender, tulip putih, dan daffodil, seperi berkata, aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, tolong maafkanlah aku karena aku sangat menyesal, aku berjanji akan menghadirkan kau kebahagiaan jika kau memaafkanku... Oh... So sweet..." ujar Ino dengan nada dramatis.

"Ino, tolong rangkaikan, ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberikan bunga ini pada Sakura."

"Okay!" sahut Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto akhirnya tiba di apartemen yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, apartemen Sakura. Ia ketuk pintunya, tetapi tak ada sahutan. Ia intip dari jendela, tetapi tak terlihat apa pun karena tertutup gorden. Mungkin Sakura sedang tidak ada. Namun, kemana ia pagi ini? Apa Sakura masih marah padanya?

Naruto mencoba menunggu di luar apartemen Sakura untuk beberapa saat. Setelah ia rasa cukup lama, ia mulai jengah dan memutuskan untuk mencari Sakura. Namun, angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus, berhasil membuka pintu apartemen Sakura yang lupa dikunci. Naruto pun masuk ke kamar Sakura hendak meletakkan rangkaian lavender, tulip, dan daffodilnya.

Saat Naruto masuk ke kamar Sakura yang patut dikatakan rapi untuk standard kamar wanita, Naruto melihat sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah muda dengan aksen-aksen berbentuk hati khas perempuan. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengambil buku tersebut dan membacanya. Buku itu ternyata buku harian Sakura.

Setelah Naruto membaca halaman demi halaman buku itu, buket bunga di genggaman tangannya terlepas. Matanya terasa dicatut keluar dengan besi panas. Hati Naruto seketika tertikam benda runcing dengan mata pisau yang tajam. Buku itu sukses membuat Naruto hancur. Ternyata cinta yang selama ini ia perjuangkan tidak ada artinya. Sebuah tekad yang sebundar matahari pun terlahir.

.

Sang surya sudah terlelap di ufuk barat, digantikan sang dewi malam yang merajai langit kelam. Seluruh penduduk desa Konoha sudah tenggelam dalam samudra mimpi, kecuali seorang laki-laki dengan tiga garis lurus di masing-masing pipinya.

Naruto sudah menyiapkan seluruh bawaannya untuk bertarung dengan musuh abadinya sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya. Ia sadar, ini adalah saat yang paling tepat, saat sebelum ia mewujudkan impiannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Ia harus mampu menepati janjinya terlebih dahulu, janjinya pada seorang gadis beriris emerald yang amat ia cintai sekaligus terhadap jalan ninjanya.

Ia siap melangkah meninggalkan gerbang utama desa Konoha. Namun, suara merdu seorang wanita menyunat derap langkahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun, k-kau jangan pergi..." ujar Hinata tersenggal-senggal karena telah berlari sekian jauh untuk mencegat kepergian Naruto.

"A, Hinata? Kau kenapa ada di sini malam-malam. Kau harus pulang Hinata," sahut Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Hinata yang sibuk mengatur nafas.

"A-aku harus mencegat kepergianmu... Jangan pergi, Naruto-kun..."

"Aku harus pergi, Hinata..." sahut Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tolong jangan pergi."

"Maaf, aku tetap akan pergi..."

"Naruto-kun, satu hari lagi kau akan menjadi seorang hokage, itu impianmu. Jangan kau buang impianmu itu, Naruto." Hinata berbicara dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Ini adalah syarat untuk menjadi seorang hokage."

"Syarat? Siapa yang membuat syarat seperti itu?"

"Aku," jawab Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya. "Mana mungkin seorang hokage tak bisa membuktikan janjinya? Mana mungkin seorang hokage tak bisa membawa pulang seorang sahabatnya?"

"Tetapi Sasuke-kun sudah sangat kuat," sanggah Hinata cepat. "Aku-aku tak ingin kau luka-luka seperti waktu lalu. Melihatmu sakit seperti itu, aku tak mau." Hinata teringat lagi infasi Pein yang belum lama ini terjadi. Ia takjub melihat Naruto menjadi seorang pahlawan. Ia tak percaya Naruto sekuat itu. Ia sangat bangga pada Naruto.

Akan tetapi, ia tak dapat memungkiri gejolak hatinya. Ia selalu resah kala Naruto bertarung. Pertarungan selalu menghasilkan kalah dan menang, meski terkadang seimbang. Dan, dalam pertarungan juga ada hidup dan mati. Hinata tak ingin Naruto mati di pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama kuat. Tetapi Hinata amat gundah. Ia seperti mampu membaca takdir. Ia seakan sudah tahu hasil pertarungan tersebut.

"Tolong, Naruto-kun, jangan melawan Sasuke..." Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak bisa Hinata. Ini adalah jalan ninjaku. Apa pun akan kulakukan."

"Naruto-kun..."

"Maaf Hinata." Naruto mulai melangkah meninggalkan Hinata di ambang gerbang kayu desa Konoha. Hinata pun menangis lebih lebat.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku, aku takut kau kalah. Aku takut kau tak akan pulang ke desa. Aku takut tak 'kan melihatmu lagi. Aku takut—" Hinata menitikkan sebutir air matanya."—kau tiada..."

**DEG!**

Hinata terbelalak. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Naruto telah memeluknya. Membekukan derai air matanya. Membawanya dalam rasa kehangatan dan kelembutan tiada tara. Membentangkan cintanya di antara mega langit vanilla.

"Hinata, kau tak usah takut. Aku berjanji akan kembali," ucap Naruto di samping telinga Hinata. Membuat emosinya bertekuk letut. Menyuguhkan ritme yang syahdu dalam parau jeritan hatinya.

.

"Kakashi-sama," sapa Hinata saat masuk ke ruang Hokage di pagi hari berikutnya. Nafasnya masih saling membalap. Keringatnya membanjiri kening. Ia berlari dari gerbang utama menuju gedung Hokage.

Kakashi baru saja sepuluh menit tiba di Konoha. Baru saja ia hendak pulang ke rumahnya untuk membersihkan diri. Namun, sudah ada tugas baru yang harus ia selesaikan. "Ada apa Hinata-chan? Sepertinya ada berita penting."

"Ini, ini tentang Naruto-kun—"

**BRAKK!**

Pintu ruangan Kakashi digebrak seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NARUTO SEDANG MELAWAN SASUKE!" ujar Sakura histeris. Baru saja Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dari misi bersama Kakashi, sekarang ia sudah bertemu dengan Hokage keenam itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan rangkaian bunga lavender, tulip putih, dan daffodil kepada Kakashi. "Ini bunga dari Naruto. Ia meletakkan ini di apartemenku yang lupa kukunci. Dan buku diary-ku, buku itu telah dibaca Naruto. Dalam buku itu, aku selalu menceritakan tentang keinginanku agar Sasuke kembali ke desa. Lalu, Naruto menuliskan ini di bawah tulisanku." Sakura menunjukkan buku hariannya ke arah Kakashi.

**'Aku akan membawa Sasuke pulang. Ini adalah janjiku yang sampai sekarang belum kukabulkan. Sekaranglah aku akan mengabulkannya demimu. Persiapkan jarimu untuk mencubit pipi Teme sepuasmu saat kuseret dia kembali ke desa. Aku berjanji :D '**

"Iya, Kakashi-sama. Semalam akulah yang sempat mencegah kepergian Naruto. Tetapi aku tak bisa. Naruto tetap meninggalkan desa," tambah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusulnya," jawab Kakashi.

"KAMI IKUT!" teriak Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku juga," tambah Yamato yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik kaca ruangan Hokage.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Setengah jam lagi, kita berkumpul di depan gerbang utama Konoha. Bawa peralatan ninja kalian secukupnya."

.

"Teme, sampai kapan kau tak mau kembali ke desa? Sakura amat merindukanmu! Dia sangat mencintaimu!"

**BHUAAKK!**

Pukulan keras menghantam ulu hati Sasuke. Membuatnya terpental hingga menabrak patung Madara Uchiha. Kepulan asap debu pun membumbul menyelubunginya. Naruto segera mengejar jasad Sasuke untuk memberinya pukulan berikutnya.

**TREEAAATTTSSS!**

Chidori Nagashi meyeruak. Lidah-lidah listrik berhasil menyengat Naruto. Detik berikutnya Sasuke muncul dari arah atas.

"Elemen api, Goryuka No Jutsu!"

Naga api raksasa keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan siap menerkam Naruto yang masih kesakitan sengatan listrik.

**DRUAARRR!**

Suara ledakan menandakan naga api Sasuke berhasil mengenai sasaran. Naruto pun terpanggang, pikir Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkan diri dengan dinding perut katak, salah satu jurus yang pernah ditunjukkan mendiang Jiraiya padanya.

**BRUAAK!**

Dinding itu seketika hancur oleh pukulan Sasuke. Ia remat kerah baju Naruto dan berbicara di depan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, dobe. Sampai kapan pun kau tak akan mengerti akan dendamku."

**BHUAKK!**

Tinju Sasuke mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto.

"Kau tak pernah merasakan ditinggal orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dari awal kau memang sendiri. Kau tidak pernah mengerti," Sasuke sudah muak. Ia telah dirajai emosi. Kekesalannya yang terpendam sudah membuncah.

**BHUAKK!**

Tinju Sasuke yang berikutnya menghantam pipi kiri Naruto.

"Aku memang tak pernah mengerti akan perasaanmu kepada Itachi maupun kepada desa Konoha," jawab Naruto sambil menahan sakit di rahangnya. "Namun, aku selalu menerimamu sebagai sahabatku. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku hanya ingin kau pulang. Ada Sakura di sana. Sakura yang senantiasa menunggumu. Sakura yang mencintaimu. Kau tak merasakan rasa sakitnya Sakura saat kehilanganmu!"

"Aku tak menaruh rasa apa pun pada gadis itu. Aku tak peduli padanya. Rasa yang kumiliki pada kalian adalah kebencian! Tak ada apa pun yang mampu menghalau dendamku pada kalian, warga Konoha!"

**BHUAKK!**

Tendangan dari lutut Sasuke berhasil menghantam perut Naruto hingga ia mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah yang lebih banyak.

"Te-teme uhuk warga Konoha me-menyayangimu uhuk. Warga Konoha menghormati klanmu. Kami sama sekali—"

"Apanya yang kau bilang menghormati? Klan Senju berkuasa penuh akan desa Konoha. Klan Uchiha dianaktirikan dan distrik Uchiha ditempatkan di sudut desa. Klan Senju berusaha memonopoli kekuasaan!"

**BHUAAKKK!**

Lagi-lagi tinju Sasuke mendarat di wajah Naruto.

"Tidak ada monopoli kekuasaan! Kami masih memberikan jabatan tertinggi pada klan Uchiha sebagai pemimpin keamaan desa. Itu jabatan yang tinggi."

"Tetapi politik Konoha ada ditangan klan Senju. Terbukti Hokage pertama adalah Hashirama Senju, bukan Madara Uchiha! Kalian berusaha membuang klan kami!"

"Itu hasil kesepakatan Madara dan Hashirama! Sebenarnya, kursi hokage kedua akan diserahkan pada klanmu."

"Apa? Hokage kedua masih diambil alih oleh klan Senju. Dia Tobirama Senju! Klan Senju tak memberikan kursi apa pun untuk klan kami!"

**BHUAKK!**

Tinju Sasuke telak menghantam ulu hati Naruto. Naruto pun memuntahkan darah lagi.

"Klan Uchiha memang saat itu berhasil diperdaya oleh klan Senju. Klan Uchiha terlalu cepat puas dengan boneka manis pemberian klan Senju, jabatan keamanan. Namun, Madara Uchiha tidak bisa dikelabui. Ia tahu betul bahwa klan Senju diam-diam memonopoli kekuasaan dan sedang berusaha menyingkirkan klan Uchiha dengan cara yang tak kasat mata," sambung Sasuke.

"Oleh karena itu, klan Senju menaruh kursi jabatan hokage kedua pada Tobirama Senju karena mereka sudah mencium bau pemberontakan dari klan kalian. Jika klan kalian berontak, itu akan berimbas pada ketidakstabilan politik Konoha. Hal itu akan memicu perang yang lebih besar baik perang dalam maupun serangan dari luar Konoha. Klan kalian ada di bawah nafsu kekuasaan pada saat itu. Jika kursi jabatan ada di tangan klan kalian, maka klan Senju takut klan kalian akan memimpin semena-mena hendak membalas menetralisir hal tersebut, kursi hokage yang kedua tetap ada di tangan klan Senju sampai klan Uchiha mampu meredam kemarahannya."

"Lalu apa namanya jika kalian menggunakan Itachi sebagai mata-mata Konoha? Sebagai mata-mata klannya sendiri!"

"Karena klan kalian tidak menunjukkan kemajuan. Klan kalian justru hendak melaksanakan kudeta. Oleh karena itu, Itachi digunakan. Itachi memang seorang Anbu dan tugas Anbu adalah memata-matai musuh. Konoha tidak salah apa pun pada Itachi karena itu memang tugasnya."

"Tetapi karena kalian menugaskan itu pada Itachi, Itachi jadi tertekan. Dia jadi membunuh seluruh anggota klan, membunuh semua orang yang kucintai," ujar Sasuke dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena mengingat kepergian ayah dan ibunya disusul kepergian Itachi belum lama ini. "Sekarang Itachi pun sudah tiada. Dia satu-satunya orang yang amat kucintai. Karena kalian, aku jadi berambisi untuk membunuhnya! Karena kalian, aku juga sudah kehilangannya! AKU TAK 'KAN MENGAMPUNI DOSA KALIAN!"

**DUUAAARRRR!**

Patung wajah Hashirama Senju pecah akibat pukulan Sasuke pada Naruto. Sekujur tubuh Naruto meradang kesakitan. Pukulan itu telah mengoyak tubuhnya. Untungnya ia telah berhasil menguasai senjutsu sehingga kekuatan yang berada pada tubuhnya mampu menahan rasa sakit tersebut.

"Teme! Bagaimana pun kau mengelak, kau harus pulang!"

"Jadi, seperti itu ya, dobe?"

"Ya. Kalau tetap tidak mau kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan hidup, akan kubawa kau dalam keadaan mati!" ujar Naruto yang sedang memegang Rasengan. "Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kalau kau masih keras kepala. Kau akan rasakan ini!"

"Aku juga tak ingin terus menerus dipaksa pulang. Aku benci desa Konoha," sahut Sasuke sambil mengumpulkan listrik di tangan kirinya untuk membuat Chidori. "Sampai jumpa Naruto..." ujar Sasuke saat seluruh chakra-nya telah terkumpul di tangan. Ia serius hendak membunuh Naruto. Itu adalah sumpahnya untuk membunuh seluruh warga Konoha. Ia pun bangkit melompat menuju arah Naruto yang ada di patung Hashirama.

"Sampai jumpa juga, Sasuke..." Naruto melompat dan mengarahkan Rasengan-nya ke arah Sasuke yang ada di patung Madara.

Rasengan dan Chidori itu pun akan segera beradu lagi seperti beberapa tahun silam di tempat yang sama. Valley of The End adalah saksi pertarungan dahsyat mereka sepanjang sejarah dunia shinobi. Siapa yang akan menutup matanya setelah dua kekuatan terbesar mereka beradu? Apa Naruto lagi yang akan tak sadarkan diri?

Detik berikutnya, dua kekuatan itu pun bertemu. Membuat ledakkan besar. Membawa mereka ke dimensi serba putih. Dimensi dimana mereka tak bisa lagi menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Hanya ada ucapan yang datang dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Dimensi yang membuat mereka tak bisa berbohong.

"Kau menang lagi, Teme..." ujar Naruto sambil menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu."

"Mana bisa aku membunuhmu?"

"Aku saja bisa."

"Eh, Teme, apa kau masih membenciku dan warga Konoha?"

"Masih, dobe."

"Apa bila aku mati di tanganmu, apa kau senang?"

"Mungkin. Aku tidak akan mendengar suara cemprengmu lagi. Indah, 'kan?"

"Ah teme, kau mengingatkanku pada tim 7."

"Huh, sudah sangat lama ya, dobe?"

"Ya, teme. Lamaaa sekaliii..." sahut Naruto sambil memanjangkan suaranya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi sekarang?"

"Ia menjadi hokage keenam."

"Oh, dan kau akan menjadi hokage ketujuh?"

"Tidak, selama kau belum mau kembali ke Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau adalah tujuan ninjaku. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sakura agar membawamu kembali ke Konoha. Selama itu belum terwujud, aku tak akan bisa menjadi hokage."

"Kau yakin, bisa membawaku pulang?"

"Ya. Aku sudah berjanji. Sakura selalu memikirkanmu. Ia sangat mencintaimu dan menderita tanpamu. Ia selalu menangis setiap hari untukmu. Dan aku amat tak tega mengetahuinya. Aku ingin kau kembali ke Konoha dan mencintainya."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu, dobe? Kulihat terakhir kali, dia sudah menjadi gadis yang tegar."

"Ia memang pandai bersandiwara. Kekuatannya yang besar itu berhasil menempanya memiliki fisik yang kuat. Namun, hatinya masih saja lemah. Kau tahu tidak, aku sudah membaca buku diary-nya loh. Setiap lembar buku itu, pasti ada namamu. Dia amat menggilaimu."

Sasuke meyemburatkan sepoles rona merah di pipinya. "Lalu?"

"Apa kau tak memiliki perasaan sepeser pun pada Sakura?"

"A-aku?"

"Iya. Di sini kau tak mungkin bisa berbohong loh."

Naruto terkulai setelah beradu Rasengan-nya dengan Chidori Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter darinya dan tengah memandang Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat diartikan. Langit yang memayungi mereka semakin mengelabu dan rinai hujan pun membahana membasahi bumi. Petir-petir saling memanggil dan bertarung gaung. Terlihat listrik keluar dari tangan kiri Sasuke.

"Naruto, maaf, aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Bukan karena kau warga Konoha, tetapi karena kau telah mengetahui perasaanku pada Sakura." Listrik yang ada di tangan kiri Sasuke makin banyak. Kepulan awan kelabu di atas Naruto nampak bergulung-gulung membuat pusaran yang terus mengeluarkan halilintar. "Selamat tinggal, Naruto..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kemudian menarik napas yang dalam. "KIRIN!"

**DUAARRRRR!**

Halilintar berbentuk naga keluar dari kepulan awan di atas langit Naruto. Dalam posisi yang saling tegak lurus, halilintar itu akan membunuh Naruto. Jurus itu tak dapat dihindari. Tidak ada yang bisa melebihi kecepatan cahaya, tiga ratus ribu kilometer per detik.

Halilintar itu pun berhasil menyetrum seseorang. Tepat segaris dengan Naruto. Namun, itu bukan Naruto. Seseorang telah melompat di atas jasad Naruto yang terkapar dan merelakan jasadnya menjadi tameng Naruto.

**DRAAGG!**

Jasad yang hangus itu jatuh di samping Naruto. Jasad itu sudah tak bernyawa.

**BHUAAKK!**

Tinju seorang wanita menghantam Sasuke hingga ia menabrak patung Madara. Membuat ceplakan berbentuk kawah di patung tersebut karena tinju yang teramat dahsyat itu. Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Tinju itu amat kuat sekali. Darah pun mengalir deras dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau telah membunuh Hinata!"

**DUUAARRRGGGG!**

Tinju berikutnya dilayangkan wanita itu di pipi Sasuke. Kawah yang lebih besar pun terbuat di patung Madara karena terlalu kuatnya Sasuke terpental.

Naruto kini menatap nanar ke jasad Hinata yang sudah tiada. Hinata telah menolongnya dari Kirin Sasuke. Naruto menangis dalam pelukkannya dengan jasad Hinata yang masih sangat hangat. Ia sangat merasa kehilangan. Hatinya benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tak bisa memaafkan Sasuke.

Ekor jinchuriki rubah berekor sembilan pun satu per satu keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya berubah memerah.

**DRAP! DRAP!**

Elemen kayu Yamato segera menyegel jasad Naruto yang akan mengamuk. Untungnya Yamato ikut dalam misi ini. Kalau tidak, suasana pertempuran akan semakin bertambah panas.

"Sakura, hentikan. Ayo kita mulai atraksinya!" ujar Kakashi dari kejauhan pada Sakura yang sedang memuntahkan kemarahannya pada Sasuke. Sakura pun melompat meninggalkan jasad Sasuke dan mengambil sehelai kain dari saku ninjanya. Sakura mengangguk ke arah Kakashi, tanda ia siap.

Sasuke perlahan berdiri. Kini mereka sedang reuni tim 7. Ditambah Hinata yang sudah meninggal dan Yamato. Sasuke mencoba tetap memasang mimiknya yang dingin. Wajahnya yang sudah dihajar oleh Sakura tak memberikan efek lebam yang begitu parah. Kalau ia manusia biasa, pasti tulang pipi bahkan tengkoraknya sudah hancur.

Sasuke tidak yakin bisa bertarung dengan mereka semua atau tidak. Chakranya kini sangat sedikit. Ia sudah menggunakan banyak chakra untuk membuat Chidori dan Kirin tadi.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi berbasa-basi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ini kesempatan baik Sasuke untuk membunuh warga Konoha lebih banyak tanpa perlu mengunjungi Konoha. "Kita mulai saja, ya?"

Sasuke tak mengerti maksud Kakashi. Kakashi lalu melemparkan kunai dengan mantra peledak ke arah Sasuke. Jelas Sasuke mampu menghindar dengan begitu mudahnya. Sasuke pun membalas dengan menyemburkan elemen apinya. Mata sharingan Sasuke terpasang untuk mengetahui setiap jutsu musuhnya yang mungkin sulit terbaca.

Sakura melompat dengan indah ke arah belakang Sasuke. Kakashi lalu melemparkan kunai lagi ke arah Sasuke yang lagi-lagi dihindari begitu mudah. **TRANG!** Oh tidak, ada dua kunai yang dilempar sekaligus oleh Kakashi. Kedua kunai itu saling bertabrakan dengan sudut elevansi yang sudah diukur. Kedua kunai itu pun berhasil dihindari Sasuke.

Sasuke belum mengerti apa yang Kakashi rencanakan.

**TRAG!**

Kunai berikutnya dilemparkan oleh Sakura yang ada di belakang Sasuke dalam radius lima belas meter. Kunai itu lagi-lagi dihindari oleh Sasuke. Ini serangan menghindari kunai. Musuh macam apa mereka?

**TRAG!**

Kunai lain tertancam lagi di tanah. Kunai kali ini dilemparkan oleh Kakashi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau akan tahu," sahut Kakashi datar.

Sekarang enam kunai dilemparkan oleh Kakashi. Kunai-kunai itu saling bertabrakan begitu cepat dengan sudut elevansi yang amat terencana. Menghasilkan jejeran kunai berbentuk heksagonal yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Semua kunai itu dipasangkan bom cahaya.

"Sekarang Yamato!"

Yamato segera membuat dinding kayu yang menyekap Sasuke. Dinding kayu itu berbentuk persegi panjang yang menyebabkan Sasuke bisa lari ke sisi panjang yang membentang ke arah utara saat bom cahaya itu meledak di selatan.

**DEGEERRR!**

Keenam bom cahaya itu meledak. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya karena cahaya yang dihasilkan terlalu menyilaukan. Matanya yang tertutup menyebabkan Sharingan-nya tidak berfungsi. Ia pun menghindar sesuai bentangan dinding kayu yang menyekapnya.

"Sakura, sekarang!"

Sakura segera mengikatkan sehelai kain yang telah dituliskan huruf-huruf segel di kepala Sasuke untuk menututp kedua matanya.

**BRAAKK!**

Dinding kayu Yamato masuk kembali ke dalam tanah. Sekarang, Sasuke yang matanya ditutupi kain itu tepat berdiri di perangkap yang telah mereka buat. Sasuke berdiri di perangkap susunan kunai berbentuk pentagonal. Kunai itu bukan kunai biasa. Itu adalah lima kunai yang telah dibuat Hashirama Senju untuk mengalahkan Madara Uchiha. Kunai itu tak sempat dipakai Hashirama karena mereka berdua telah berdamai terlebih dahulu. Dan kunai itu adalah kunai yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Kakashi dan Sakura.

"The Deadlock of Sharingan!"

"AAAAAAA!" jerit Sasuke saat matanya terasa amat sakit. Cahaya berwarna putih kebiruan tersenter dari arah kunai yang tersusun pentagonal di sekelilingnya. Sharingan Sasuke tak bisa lagi digunakan sekarang. Ia tak bisa melihat karena matanya telah dicabut paksa oleh jutsu tersebut.

Jutsu ini adalah jutsu terlarang yang dibuat oleh Hashirama Senju untuk menghancurkan klan Uchiha. Tak pernah ada yang tahu akan jutsu ini kecuali Hashirama sendiri. Jutsu ini baru pertama kalinya dicoba karena tata caranya disimpan di perpustakaan bawah tanah di bawah hutan tempat tinggal klan Senju. Kakashi tahu tentang jutsu ini setelah sekian lama menafsirkan kode-kode rahasia dari Hashirama di sekitar pohon tempat perpustakaan itu tersembunyi.

Sasuke jatuh tersungkur. Kain putih yang menutup mata Sasuke kini berwarna merah karena darah yang keluar dari mata Sasuke. Sasuke pun pingsan.

Sakura, Kakashi, dan Yamato segera berlari melihat kondisi Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto sudah berubah lagi dengan tubuh manusia normalnya, bukan jinchuriki. Naruto tak hentinya menitikkan air mata melihat Hinata yang sudah tiada. Ia amat merasa bersalah. Rasa sakit di hatinya tak bisa dideskripsikan. Sakura lalu menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku suka rangkaian bungamu," ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi bahagia yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Apa Sakura sudah bisa menerimanya? Apa Sakura sudah mencintainya seutuh mungkin?

"Sa-sakura, Sasuke mengatakan padaku bahwa ia mencintaimu," jawab Naruto.

Iris emerald Sakura bergetar. Tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Naruto. "Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Dia mengatakan itu padamu saat Rasengan-ku dan Chidori-nya bertemu. Aku tidak berbohong."

Sakura pun amat bahagia. Ia yakin Naruto berkata dengan jujur. Rasa sedihnya selama bertahun-tahun itu pun telah kandas. Laranya musnah diterbangkan semilir angin yang sejuk berhembus di hatinya. Meski kata-kata itu tak datang langsung dari mulut Sasuke, tetapi ungkapan itu datang dari Naruto yang ia percayai. Sakura pun memeluk Naruto dengan sangat hangat untuk memuntahkan kabahagiaannya. Naruto terdiam memaku. Naruto sadar ia hanya menjadi anai-anai kecil yang mengudara di antara api cinta Sakura yang bergelora untuk Sasuke.

.

Hari pelantikkan Naruto sebagai Hokage ketujuh pun digelar. Pelantikkan itu adalah saat yang paling Naruto nantikan dalam hidupnya. Mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan, ia seorang Hokage sekarang. Hokage muda dengan tekad yang membaja. Semua orang mengagumi sosoknya. Ia adalah pahlawan desa Konoha pada infasi Pein. Sasuke pun sekarang sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha. Lengkap sudah cita-citanya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tidak bersukacita di hari ini. Ada seseorang yang tak larut dalam kegembiraan ini. Oleh karena itu, pelantikkan Naruto pun digelar di pemakaman Konoha. Suasana kebahagaian dan kesedihan pun berbaur jadi satu.

Rangkaian bunga lavender, tulip putih, dan daffodil ada di pusara itu. Pusara seorang gadis cantik yang selama ini ia cintai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Ya, Sakura telah tiada. Semua perjalanan hidupnya tinggallah sebuah kisah yang bisa disampaikan ke anak cucu generasi penerus desa Konoha.

Sakura telah menebus rasa bersalahnya pada Naruto karena telah mencampakkan hati Naruto selama ini. Naruto adalah korban rasa cintanya pada Sasuke. Tak ada balasan lain yang lebih pantas kecuali melihat Naruto bersanding dengan Hinata. Sakura telah memberikan nyawanya pada Hinata lewat jurus transfer nyawa seperti yang pernah Nenek Chiyo tunjukkan saat menghidupkan Kazikage Sunagakura, Sabaku no Gaara.

Sekarang Hinata berhasil hidup lagi dan bersanding dengan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah sejak kapan rasa di hati Naruto pada Hinata telah muncul. Rasa cinta itu amat besar melebihi cintanya pada Sakura. Namun, lebih baik tidak dibandingkan. Naruto mencintai Hinata dan Sakura dengan dua perasaan yang sama-sama indah. Hinata tak datang menutup celah bekas Sakura, tetapi datang menutup celah lain di hati Naruto. Sakura masih tetap ada di hati Naruto. Sakura tetap hidup dan tetap ia cintai.

Sesuatu yang baru pun lahir di pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut emo-nya. Pria bernama Sasuke yang terancam buta setelah jurus pencabut Sharingan itu kini tetap bisa melihat. Dengan mata yang baru tentunya. Mata beriris emerald yang sangat mewah. Mata siapa lagi kalau bukan mata dari keturunan marga Haruno. Ya, mata itu adalah mata Sakura.

Sakura telah berpesan untuk menitipkan matanya pada pangeran mimpinya setelah ia tiada. Dan mata itu kini nampak begitu indah diletakkan di wajah Sasuke. Sharingan kini telah musnah. Mata merah terkutuk itu adalah sumber dari semua rasa serakah, ambisi, dan congkak klan Uchiha. Selama marga Uchiha memiliki mata itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa memimpin sesuatu untuk kebaikan.

Sasuke sekarang merasa amat kehilangan Sakura. Setiap kali bercermin, ia menitikkan air matanya. Setiap kali ia melihat mata indah Sakura ada di bingkai matanya, Sasuke merasakan sakit. Ia menyesal mengapa ia begitu munafik untuk jujur akan perasaannya sendiri pada Sakura. Setelah Sakura tiada, barulah ia tenggelam dalam duka nestapa berkepanjangan. Ia ingin Sakura ada di sisinya. Menemaninya.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa bersyukur. Mata itu adalah penyembuh lukanya. Mata yang tertanam di dirinya membuat Sasuke selalu merasa dekat dengan Sakura. Dan tanpa ia sadari, mata itu telah menambah ketampanannya. Mata itu telah membuatnya bisa melihat dunia dengan lebih cerah. Ia amat bersyukur akan hal itu.

.

The End

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai. Sangat senang sekali jika ada yang mau membubuhi review...

Cheers,

Wataru...


End file.
